


...It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right...

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [4]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Someone feels not very good...
Series: Meet me at Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - grinch/Grinch prompt





	...It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "grinch/Grinch" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

Messages left on the house phone of one Dr. Blair Sandburg on 7th and 8th of December

“… hope you can hear me, Dad, it was really as bad, as you described and I shouted so much that my throat is sore and I can’t even talk out loud, only sort of whisper. I still can’t recall what had happened, just bits and pieces… don’t know what had happened to Brent, lost sight of him, and then we run and run, and then I realized I feel weird and everything was so … so much … and then everything around just got turned off. I sort of heard copter later and people talking, but it was difficult to understand and then I’m here. Not sure where… I asked nurse to call home so you know. Don’t worry, I feel actually not bad, strange somehow, but okay all things considered… just can’t see…”

“… sorry, couldn’t call earlier, there were doctors all over me, but I know finally, where am I – in Landstuhl. Still can’t see, but hear just fine, everything else feels okay, a bit funny, but okay… I might was given painkillers, still don’t feel much and my legs are tingling. Still can’t catch doctor to talk, they are in and out all the time, just as I’m going to talk no one else around somehow, not seeing helps none… feels like my head full of cotton, will try to catch a doctor once more and then call you back…”

“Hey, it’s strange - can’t catch not only a doctor, but you as well. Don’t recall your schedule but pretty sure you should be home now. Don’t try to call me back, I won’t be able to take the phone if nobody’s around. Still can’t see. Everything hurts more, not really bad, but still… Found the doctor finally, didn’t understand anything, he has such a nice voice I fall into sort of trance, he laughed when I told him and said that he glad his voice has such effect because I look like a real person now, not the Grinch. It turned out there was a kid yesterday, one of the nurses had family emergency and had to take her kid to the hospital, so he was hopping around and then returned to his mom and said that he saw the Grinch in one room and that Grinch made so scary faces that he had to run out of the room. Will talk with the nice doctor once more, hope to understand better next time…”


End file.
